


The Only

by paris_inthe_rainnn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_inthe_rainnn/pseuds/paris_inthe_rainnn
Summary: A mysterious international record producer comes to South Korea and gives her first song ever to whoever she was assigned to work first. Let's just say it turned out unexpectedly good.
Kudos: 5





	The Only

The staffs and personnel of RV Entertainment engage into mostly similar conversations during lunch as they sit with each of their own group of colleagues and friends inside the cafeteria of the company. Loud and incoherent chatters filled the unusually crowded cafeteria. This does not happen often other than when a huge news within the company breaks out only for the staffs to gossip like when an idol breaks his own highest selling record or when a new group of rookies debuts. This day is definitely one of them. 

"Where's Seulgi unnie?" Yeri asks two of her older friends.

Kim Yeri is a well-known producer not only within their company but also throughout the whole country. Everybody who have worked with the producer would want to work with her again if given the chance and others would want to collaborate with her. Awarded a couple of times as the Producer of the Year, receiving the Rookie Producer award and other multiple titles such as the Song of the Year with groups from the same company and Album of the Year which she participated for their winning group, it is without a doubt that Yeri is one of the most successful composers at such a young age.

"She'll be a little late." Irene replies as she munches on her sandwich. "She still has those group of rookies to choreograph for their debut."

Bae Irene. Already six years into the industry as an idol and actress altogether. One of the most successful beside the biggest names in the industry. Albums after albums reaches number one in a matter of time and is one of the most sought for when it comes to collaborations with musicians because of her unique angelic voice. Named a couple of times as the Face of Korea and always on TC Candler's list of The Most Beautiful Women. Also won a couple of awards during her idol years, ones which made her rose to fame in this side of the industry. As for her acting career, a lot of directors offer her numbers of roles for either their upcoming movies or dramas and she also already won some awards for her two years as an actress. Irene had also appeared countless times in commercials and clothing lines and her pictures are already featured on the Billboards.

"What is everyone gossiping about anyway?" Yeri asks while her eyes quickly scans the familiar faces of the staffs around them. She then leans in a little and says it in a whisper. "It's unusual and. . noisy."

"Hush, they're just ecstatic about a very well-known producer relocating here probably next week from abroad." Joy informs, her eyes solely on the fries in front of her as she struggles to open the packet of ketchup.

On the other hand, Park Joy is a rising actress as she currently works with her new drama. Receiving the Rookie Award with the first drama she played a role in last year, it is with certainty that the audiences wants more of her appearances and most especially her naturally splendid acting on bigger roles in the near future. For a couple of months after her first movie was released, people kept on gossiping about how she looked so beautiful and how she was born to act in front of a camera and portray a lot of different roles.

"You mean- a foreigner?" Yeri asks again. The thought of having a new producer with her that she will probably work with some time in the future causes her to become excited and happy as well.

"Not really." Joy shakes her head, internally exclaiming as she finally opened her pack. "A Korean but the most-sought producer by entertainment companies here."

"Have you been gossiping too, Joy?" Irene slightly narrows her eyes to the actress beside her, quite in disbelief about what she heard. Joy is not the one to inform them, so this was new.

"I just overheard really," Joy replies, finally putting some fries inside her mouth after her torturous battle with the packet of ketchup. "From my make-up artist unnie and hairstylist unnie. They've been talking about this producer since yesterday."

"So this producer's a really big deal, then?" Yeri's eyes widen, starting to daydream about her soon-to-be colleague.

Joy nods her head slowly. "Made a couple of the biggest hits released these past ten years for Hollywood artists."

"So this producer the whole cafeteria's been talking about - now including us - is already a veteran?" Yeri's eyes again widen in disbelief and awe.

"Yup." Joy says. "I'm surprised how our company got the chance to have someone as big as that producer here."

"This is awesome." Yeri exclaims while both her feet bounces up and down in excitement.

"Now, Yeri, don't be so excited." Irene scolds a little yet enjoying the look on the youngest's face.

"How can I not?"

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late. It's just that-" Seulgi sits beside Yeri, sweat still forming on her forehead as she slightly pants.

"Don't worry. Irene unnie already told us." Joy smiles, subtly sliding her sandwich from across the table to the choreographer who chugged down her water in one go.

"Thanks."

Kang Seulgi. Five years of being a choreographer in RV Entertainment. Since young, her passion for dancing is clearly genuine and she enjoys it very much. Everyone inside the company who already saw her dance and teach would know. Seulgi often choreographs for the company's groups and is known for her sharp dance moves. Seulgi is able to dance to basically every genre, thus, making her one of the most well-known choreographers in South Korea as she also participates usually as a dance instructor on some idol-making shows on TV.

"Seulgi unnie, have you heard?" Yeri turns to the girl beside her. Yeri's eyes momentarily drops to the sandwich Seulgi eats before she fixes her eyes back up to meet the choreographer's expectant eyes. "A very very well-known producer will be working here?"

"Ah, that." Seulgi pauses, swallowing her food before she nods her head. "Even the trainees talk about her."

"So it's a girl then?" Yeri exclaims.

Seulgi nods. "Nothing else is known about her but her projects. I heard she made music for Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, Ariana Grande, John Legend. . like I think every big names in the industry from the west."

"Wow, Ariana Grande?" Yeri gushes. It's not a secret that Yeri is a big fan of the singer.

"Having a producer like that here - wow." Irene too exclaims, eyes twinkling. "I can only imagine what great music this company will finally release."

"Yah!" Yeri complains as she felt slightly offended. "What -"

"Yah? Manners, Yerim. I'm older than you." Irene scolds the youngest as she smirks.

Yeri rolls her eyes. "What do you mean finally? Have you lost your mind? We make very great music."

"It's been a secret, but -" Irene pauses, eyes teasing as the corner of her lips twitch. She then leans in a little, the back of her hand covering one side of her mouth, as if she was afraid that someone might hear them. "It's getting kinda boring."

The other three have their eyes wide, as if she said the most unbelievable secret ever revealed.

Irene then lets out a squeal of laughter, both hands covering her mouth as she leans back on her chair.

"Not funny, unnie." Yeri slumps back in her seat.

"Do you. . like - mean it, Irene unnie?" Seulgi asks, the sandwich on her hand now unattended.

"I was kidding." Irene waves her hand as a dismissal. "You should have seen your faces."

"Yerim must have been so offended, unnie." Joy laughs and softly slapped the oldest's arm.

"Duh, of course I was." Yeri crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Already?" Irene fakes a pout, blinking her eyes for good measure as she leans in. "This isn't because of what I said, is it?"

"Ew, unnie. Aegyo does not suit you one bit." Yeri scrunches her nose up in disgust. If given the chance, she would run away from that table in a split second.

"Seriously, are you going?" Joy asks the youngest and noticing how she checks her purse for nothing.

"Yeah," Yeri absentmindedly nodded. "Producer Im wants me back before - shit." She curses.

"Yerim, watch your mouth."

"My phone. I think I left it at the studio." Yeri once again curses, this time internally as she prepares to rise on her feet. "I really have to go. Producer Im wants to talk to me about something. Probably another project. I'll see you guys later."

In a blink of an eye, their eyes trail to the small figure of Yeri running towards the elevators from around the corner. Seulgi decides to finish the last bit of the sandwich on her hand given by Joy. Irene had a small smile on her face, more like a proud smile that of a mother's while Joy turned to look at the choreographer.

"Yeri's unexpectedly and probably like the busiest among us." Joy remarks.

"This new producer thing must be big for her." Irene adds, subtly pushing the tray further on the table, props her elbows on top and lays her chin on the back of her interlaced fingers.

"She's so dedicated with work it's becoming amusing to see." Seulgi says with a smile.

"And it's fun to tease her every once in a while." Irene laughs a little, releasing small cute sounds as her eyebrows raise every once in a while.

"I'm starting to worry about the reason why she left early is partly because of what you implied, unnie." Joy speaks out, shifting her gaze away from the choreographer and onto the artist beside her.

"Ey, there's no way. Yeri doesn't take my jokes by heart."

\--

"Yeri?" Irene opens the door and speaks the name of the first person - or the only person - inside the studio at seven in the morning. She slowly closes the rather heavy door behind her, which she sometimes have a hard time pushing and pulling.

It has been a week since she saw Yeri. The idol slash actress had a couple of schedules during that whole week so she was not always inside the company.

"Unnie, you're here." Yeri exclaims although a little tiredness was laced in her voice but overall, she is happy. She turns her rolling chair around and greets the older girl with a hug.

Irene sits down on the sofa located behind Yeri, and the hundreds of buttons for recording. She pats the sofa, unnecessarily telling herself the furniture has gotten a little softer. The first time she came inside the studio to record for her first album, she remembers how it was so rough and uncomfortable, and just adding to the growing anxiety and worry in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you still have a schedule after this, Irene unnie?" Yeri asks while she fiddles with her fingers, an unusual habit gone unnoticed by Irene.

"Ah, probably in the afternoon." Irene smiles.

"Okay." Yeri mumbles then turns her chair to the monitor in front of her, partly because she does not want Irene to know what was up with her. "Do you want to listen to your new song now? It's just an instrumental."

"Yeah, sure."

A couple of seconds later, Irene hears a soft melody of a piano play throughout the large speakers inside the studio. She unconsciously bobs her head to the music when she hears the beat. Her eyes widens when she hears the drop of the music during the chorus part while her heart beats faster as she hears the addicting tone and melody of the song. Then she suddenly sees the skies, nothing but the different colors complementing each other as she feels the invisible gust of wind past her skin. Trees filled with colors as they switch to every seasons, from green to pink to orange, and she could not help but be in awe. What is happening? Is the song that good?

Irene then slightly shakes her head, her eyes still twinkling as she hears the music lingering inside her head. She looks at the producer in front of her with mouth slightly open and her hands holding each other.

"Wow," she finally speaks out after a minute when the song had gone to a stop. "What? I mean - how. . who made this?"

Yeri giggles at the sight of her friend. Irene with wide eyes, loss of words and looking as if she just saw a ghost was a sight for Yeri.

"Remember the gossips from last week?" Yeri notices Irene nod a little. "That producer. She made this. Isn't it great?"

Irene did not think this producer would make her speechless with just a simple song but she was. For the first time, none of the songs she heard came close to this masterpiece (as she would refer to it after hearing the song). And what she heard was an instrumental, no lyrics. Just the melody and beat. What sorcery is this?

"This song. . I want it." Irene says, eyes fixed on Yeri's as if she was pleading to have the song, to call the song hers.

"That's why you're here." Yeri giggles. "I still have to finish writing the lyrics and-"

"I'll write them instead." Irene interrupts, tone decided.

"Are you sure? Aren't you busy with-"

"I want to. I love the song already and it would be better if I write the lyrics, so can I?"

"Okay, you can write the lyrics." Yeri gives a small smile, happy that Irene considers writing for the song.

"Thank you, Yerim-ah." Irene grins as she continues. "Have you met this producer?"

"Yeah, once. The other day, I. . uh - I was here when she made this song. Apparently, she had this song stacked in her laptop, untouched, for probably eleven years now. She told me it's one of the works she had."

"Eleven years?" Irene exclaimed incredulously. "Why did she hide this masterpiece for eleven years? I swear this will be big."

"She has her reasons. I didn't ask anymore because I think it was a little personal."

"Will she be here when I record?" Irene asks, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded while she feel her palms sweat and her heart start to pick up its pace. The thought of having the producer listen to the song with lyrics made by Irene, which could be one of the most important songs ever to the producer, is making Irene nervous, like the time she recorded her first album.

"Yeah, she will. It's her song after all."

"Then I just have to do better, right?"

"Trust me, you're doing great unnie. Producer-nim does not have a high expectation."

"I hope so."

\--

Sitting on her leather couch with the song which Yeri sent her before she left the studio is blaring throughout her own apartment. Irene is in her purple pajamas while she taps the lead of the pencil on the notebook on her lap, adamant to write something for the song. The deadline is due the day after tomorrow and so far, she was done with a verse and the chorus. She still have halfway to go.

Irene twirls the pencil in between her middle and index finger, eyes sparkling with passion roamed around her living room while she tries to find any interesting thing to write. Then she finds her mind traveling back to what she suddenly pictured at the studio, breathtakingly beautiful images of nature popping into her head and before she knows it, she finds her pencil running across the notebook on her lap, scribbling everything her mind produces and making sure she is not leaving a single word behind.

She reads the entry again and again until making sure it sounds nice. She then erases some words and replaces them with synonyms, often times she erases a sentence and would think it's very cliche, then rephrases it. With slightly shaking hands, eyes drowsy and back hurting from the three hours of writing the lyrics and listening to the instrumental on repeat, she smiles to herself. Finally. The adrenaline she feels after she writes was the same thing when she sings on stage or when she acts in front of a camera. Everything feels right.

\--

"Irene unnie," Yeri greets her yet again with a hug inside the studio. Then she proceeds to her seat on the couch, noticing one person is still yet to come. Yeri then quickly explains once she realises the look on Irene's face. "The producer you're looking for just went out for a while to buy something."

Irene's face quickly heats up, a tint of pink slowly creeping up her cheeks and down to her neck. "O- okay,"

"The lyrics are nice." Yeri smiles while holding a white sheet of paper on her hand. "I'd say if I did not know anything about you, I'd think you'll pass as a song writer."

"The song's just so nice, that's why."

"It's your type?"

"Definitely. I mean. . I haven't felt so attached with a song as this one."

"I think you'll fall in love with the song all over again once it's complete."

The door of the studio opens and reveals a short woman - not much shorter than Irene - with platinum blonde hair that stops just on her shoulders, cheeks so plump that you would want to pinch and poke them, a genuine and one-of-a-kind smile, eyes that twinkle even in the brightest time of day and her whole aura overall screams 'talent'.

Irene feels her breath hitch, lump suddenly caught in her throat once her gaze falls at the woman wearing her blue pair of jeans, her black sweater and a pair of white Adidas sneakers. She thinks someone wearing anything so casual should not be this attractive in everyone's eyes - or Irene's eyes - but she is. She's definitely attractive. And Irene feels herself slowly entering the wonderland of this woman in front of her now talking to Yeri.

Wendy is a producer based in Canada. Her composition and style of writing has been awarded a couple of times, often written as America's best songwriter and composer, seen in magazines, newspapers and news flashes on TV. Companies from both America and South Korea are lining up to have her music, or to ask her to write for them. Although known as a high-end professional in her field of career, she keeps her personal information away from the public, thus, everyone only knows the producer Wendy. No one knows what she looks like except for the people she already worked with. Aside from those, everyone who met her always say she's one of the kindest they have ever known. Wendy who is not only talented but also kind.

"Oh, unnie. You did not have to buy coffee." Yeri says but receives the coffee offered to her nonetheless.

"It's still so early." The woman speaks with a smile. "I- actually, I bought one tea." She turns to the frozen figure of Irene. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

Irene throws away her unnecessary thoughts away and focuses on the woman in front of her. "I'll. . the tea please. I - uh I don't drink coffee." 

The blonde's eyes widen in surprise. "It's a good thing I bought tea then." She hands Irene the tea and stretches her hand out. "I'm Wendy. Your producer along with Yeri for your new song."

Irene blushes again. "Irene." With shaky hands, she accepts Wendy's outstretched hand and shakes it.

Wendy gives a small smile, enough for Irene's heart to beat faster. She walks back to Yeri and sits beside her, slowly turning her chair to face the singer on the couch.

"The lyrics are quite. . deep." Wendy reads the words written on a white sheet of paper probably for the twentieth time since she got a copy. "How'd you write this?" There is nothing but curiosity on Wendy's tone.

"From experience - mostly." Irene glances at Yeri, finds her smiling before turning back to Wendy. A surge of confidence seeping through her.

"Well, thank you for giving justice to this song." Wendy smiles at Irene glancing at the paper on her hand and then back at the singer. "I've not been planning of letting this song out for the world to hear. I always wanted this song only for my ears to hear knowing no words can complete the melody of this one. . but. . I'd say you did great in writing this. I never imagined this song to have such meaningful and wonderful lyrics."

"It's an honor, Wendy-nim." Irene bows a little as she feels her heart fluttering at the wave after wave of compliments thrown her way.

"Please call me Wendy."

"Okay. . Wendy."

Irene sees the corner of the producer's lips curve into a small smile. Definitely one of the best views Irene has ever seen. No doubt.

"Should we start?" Wendy asks softly and Irene finds herself nodding quickly with enthusiasm. She can not wait for the producer to hear the full song.

The singer enters the booth, nerves starting to pile up as she stops in front of the microphone. Through the window, she sees Yeri and Wendy talking. She notices how Wendy furrows her brows whenever she talked about something serious.

"Irene-ssi, are you ready?" Wendy asks while she presses a red button. "You can sing the song however you like, then we'll tell you if we have some concerns."

"Okay," Irene says, holding a thumbs up.

"Okay, and cue."

\--

"That was perfect." Wendy remarks, her eyes glancing from her monitor to Yeri's then back at the singer still inside the booth.

"Really?"

Wendy nods with a smile. "Let's wrap it up. Can we have you sing the last part one last time? We need some backing vocals on this one."

"Yeah, sure."

"Yeri, start the last part." Wendy instructs the youngest, eliciting a soft 'yes'. "Okay, in three. . two. . one. Cue."

Irene happily sings the last part, her heart fluttering and full all at the same time. They have been recording for approximately three hours. The outcome will be amazing, Irene can already feel it.

"Thank you for your hard work, Irene-ssi." Wendy speaks out, eyes on Irene.

"Thank you." Irene replies as she holds their eye contact for a moment before she smiles to herself and gets out of the booth.

"Unnie, you did great." Yeri immediately comments, eyes on Irene as she sits back down on the couch.

Irene utters a soft 'thank you'. Her eyes then slowly falls to the other producer whose face is not visible to Irene's line of sight as she was busy with the edits of the recordings.

"Unnie."

Irene shakes her head to dismiss her own thoughts about the producer in front of her. She blinks a couple of times and shifts her eyes towards her friend.

"Yeah?"

Yeri narrows her eyes and lips turn into a knowing smile as she says, "I was saying, let's have lunch again at the cafeteria with Joy unnie and Seulgi unnie."

"Yes. . sure." Irene stutters, embarrassed at the thought of being caught by her best friend. She runs one of her hand on her thigh, hoping for her palm to at least dry up. Her palms usually don't sweat, for crying out loud. Before she knows it, her eyes widen at the sudden invitation by Yeri.

"Wendy unnie, would you like to join us for lunch later?" Yeri faces the girl who is still busy with her monitor while she glances at the oldest inside the room with a teasing smirk.

"I don't think I can, but I'll text you once I have the time."

"Still busy with that song you're currently working on?"

"Yeah," Wendy momentarily stops and glances at Yeri. "It would be nice to have something to present to President Lee before the deadline."

"Hard-working."

"Anyway, you guys can go. I'll take care of this. This does not need lots of edits."

"Okay, thank you Wendy unnie. I'll see you later."

Irene hopes for the other producer to take the time and glance at her, to tell her one last time that she did great and that she'll also see her soon but none. She can not hide the fact that she was a little disappointed - to say the least - that she was not acknowledged by the producer before she and Yeri walked out of the studio.

"Cheer up, you had her attention the whole time we recorded the song." Yeri slightly bumps her upper arm with the sulking idol as they walk towards the elevators.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying." Yeri shrugs, pushing the button of the elevator. "You don't have to feel down when she did not say goodbye to you."

"I'm not." Irene crosses her arms, cheeks turning to a hue of pink as she feels embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, you even pouted on our way out of the studio. And your eyes. . you were clearly expecting her to at least talk to you before you leave."

"Stop it. I was not." Irene turns to red, much redder than a tomato. Was she that easy to read?

Finally hearing the sound of the elevator, they both enter the empty room and pushes their designated floor, where Seulgi is.

\--

Unlike the other day when gossips and news about a well-known producer spreads like wildfire throughout the company, this day is on a different level. The cafeteria is not that much packed. Countable amount of staffs are having their lunch as they talk every once in a while, others rushing to catch up with their busy schedules.

On the other hand, Irene and her friends are seated on the same table they situated a couple of weeks ago. Irene's single just dropped last week and she was right. Her intuition was right. After the song was released, not over an hour, the song peaked to the highest in all music charts in Korea. Having it as the highest and fastest song by a solo artist to reach a milestone and a new record for an artist in RV Entertainment. Breaking records after records, Irene's popularity sky-rockets along with the mysterious producer named Wendy.

"Yeri-ah, can I have some of your fries?" Joy clutches her hand in a plead as she pouts in front of Yeri.

"But you just had some." Yeri eyes her suspiciously then slides her plate of fries to the actress.

"Thank you." Joy squeals before helping herself for some more fries from the younger girl.

"These kids, really." Irene shakes her head with a smile.

"By the way, Yeri-ah. Can't we meet this Wendy?" Joy asks. "It's been a month since the rumors and we still haven't seen her. Seulgi unnie and I. . I mean."

Irene's ears perks up, interested about the change of topic. She then pretends to busy herself with the food on her tray. She has not heard from the producer since the last time when she heard from Yeri about Wendy congratulating her about the song's achievements. Other than that, nothing. Often times when Wendy is in the studio, Irene would be busy somewhere else in the midst of her schedule and sometimes out of town for guesting and hosting.

"She's so busy these days. Although it's not a necessity to finish at least three songs a day for her projects, she does them. It amazes me, actually."

"She does?" Joy's eyes widen in surprise.

Yeri nods a little. "Wendy unnie is just that hard-working."

"What does she look like?" Seulgi asks in curiosity, eyes on her sandwich.

"Shoulder length platinum blonde hair, porcelain-like skin, plump cheeks and eyes that are always shining." Irene butts in. She curses internally and bites her tongue at her sudden reply.

"Detailed." Joy wiggles her eyebrows in a teasing manner. "I smell something. . it's like - like - someone's got a crush."

Irene immediately slaps Joy's arm, eliciting a few stifled laughs from her friends. "I definitely do not."

"Keep telling yourself that, unnie." Yeri then adds.

"Is that her?" Seulgi quickly chimes in and points at someone from the other side of the cafeteria.

All eyes turned to the girl where Seulgi just pointed, two pairs of eyes searching for a familiar blonde woman while a pair searches for the description Irene said.

"That's her, right?" Seulgi asks, feeling a little proud of herself about how she spots their main subject.

Although they could only see the back of the woman, Irene quickly confirms that it is, in fact, Wendy. The only person in her mind since that day at the studio. The only person she wants a congratulations from. The only person she wants to celebrate her success with, aside from her best friends, of course.

"It really is her." Yeri nods with a smile. She glances at Irene before continuing. "Should we invite her over?"

Irene's head quickly snaps towards Yeri's direction, eyebrows meeting as she feels a little happy and excited inside. It has been a long time the last time she talked to Wendy.

"Sure," Joy replies.

"Wendy unnie," Yeri suddenly screams for her name, waving her hand as if she was in the middle of a crowded room trying to call her friend.

Irene sees a smile on Wendy's face the moment her eyes lands on the youngest's loud voice booming across the cafeteria and it honestly makes Irene's heart flutter and shake all at the same time. She sees Wendy tuck her phone in the pocket of her jeans before making her way towards the group.

"Unnie, finally. After a long time of inviting you, you finally agreed." Yeri scoots a little to the side, giving Wendy some space to sit between her and Seulgi.

"Ah, technically, I don't have any choice. A lot of people were already watching us when you screamed so I can't walk away." Wendy giggles with her reply and scans the table. "You must be Joy?" She turns to the actress from across the table.

"You know me?" Joy asks with a slight point of her index finger to herself.

Wendy giggles. "Of course. I have to know the artists of this company if I have to work here, right?"

"True." Joy nods with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She stands up a little and bows.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"This is Seulgi unnie," Yeri then introduces the choreographer sitting beside Wendy.

"Seulgi-ssi." Wendy dips her head a little as she turns to look at Seulgi.

"Wendy-ssi." Seulgi does the same and flashes a smile. "Wait, I heard we're the same age."

"Oh, really?"

Seulgi nods enthusiastically. "So we can drop the formalities."

"Okay. . nice to meet you, Seulgi."

"I feel the same way, Wendy."

The friendly exchange between the producer and choreographer earned a couple of giggles from the others.

"Irene unnie, congratulations on your new single." Wendy says to the only girl she still has not talked to the moment she sat down.

Finally.

"Ah, thank you, Wendy." Irene shyly smiles, cheeks turning into pink as she notices all three pairs of eyes watching her.

Joy suddenly fakes a cough, whispering - or uttering - incoherent words for Irene to hear. She receives a punch from the older before they turn back to the producer.

"You really did great with the song. It's - I didn't know it would turn out to be that good." Wendy continues, oblivious about everything that is currently going on.

"It's all thanks to you, too. You know. . for making the song."

Wendy holds their eye contact for a moment with a smile, the one Irene saw at the studio the moment she introduced herself. Yeah, and it made her heart leap.

\--

"Irene-ah, I'm still stuck in traffic." Her manager utters from the other line, then she quickly hears curses and sound of horns before she slumps back in her seat.

"Okay, I'll just wait here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Irene ends the call, reaches for the cup of hot chocolate on her table and takes a sip from it. She is currently inside a cafe, with her mask and cap on as she waits for her manager. This day could not get any more worse. The first thing that happened that day, she woke up late and had a good nagging from her manager for at least half an hour. Then she just have to encounter a rude neighbor on her way to the company. Very rude. Then her manager gets stuck in the midst of traffic. Huh, talking about how she nags at Irene for waking up late yet she's stuck in traffic.

Breaking her out from her own reverie is the sound of the bell clanking with the door as a sign that someone has come in the cafe. Her eyes quickly falls to a familiar woman stepping further into the counter and talking to the barista. She feels her heart start to thump faster as it always does and her gaze unable to turn away from the woman, while her palms start to sweat. And maybe, just maybe, the day would be a little bit better.

Irene's eyes quickly widen once she sees the woman approach her. Of all the tables, she just have to sit with Irene. Not that the idol was complaining but it's really not good for her heart to have the producer be this close with her early in the morning.

"Is this seat taken?"

Irene gushes at the morning voice of Wendy, probably because it is husky, like she just woke up from her sleep. She did not look like it though, but the bare make-up she had can quite tell. Then Irene realises Wendy does not recognise who she was, with the mask and cap on.

"Ah. . no." Irene replies, blushing under the mask.

Wendy smiles and sits in front of Irene. Her eyes averts towards the busy streets outside as she takes a sip of what looked like some brown coffee.

"Don't you have any schedule today?"

Irene's eyes widen in surprise. She shifts her weight on the chair as if it can ease her nerves. Then her eyes look back at the expectant brown orbs intensely gazing at her, waiting for a reply. Does she know?

"Uh- wait, what?" She stutters behind her mask.

Wendy lets out a soft giggle. "It's really not that hard to recognise you from a distance, unnie."

"Am I that noticeable?" Irene softly asks, almost like a whisper.

"At least for me. The moment I scanned the place for an unoccupied table, I was quite sure it was you." Wendy then taps her fingers on the table while she holds their eye contact. "Your eyes aren't too hard to miss."

Irene blushes a little, from her cheeks until down her neck. The cafe suddenly feels hot as if there were no air conditioning inside. Has Wendy always been this straight-forward? Like Irene is slowly dying on the inside here.

"So. ." Wendy pauses a little, reaching for her cup while taking a glance at the girl in front of her. "Are you free for today?"

Irene definitely heard it like it was some kind of invitation or something. Or maybe she just misunderstood. But nonetheless, she hesitantly shakes her head.

"I still have a schedule for a music show today. The last day of promotions for the song."

"Great. I'll come with you."

Excuse me? What? Did Irene hear it right?

"What?"

"I want to see you singing the song live." Wendy says nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing coming out from her mouth. And still oblivious about her effects on the idol. "I only ever saw and heard you sing it on TV."

So, she watches my performances?

Irene's mouth was slightly agape. For a few seconds, she could not find the right words to reply. What is she supposed to say after that?

"So can I come with you?"

"But don't you have any schedule today, too? Like recording or something?"

Irene obviously wants Wendy's presence around her especially after those few weeks they have not seen each other. It's not like they are now really close friends who share every single thing about their day, update each other and whatnot but somehow, Irene feels closer to Wendy than ever. Like she had known the producer for a long time. But it's probably just Wendy's aura - somehow making the people around her feel comfortable and the like.

"I took the day off." Wendy smiles, wandering eyes with specks of sparkling light falls onto Irene's face. "But. . if you don't want me to go, I can just -"

"Okay, I'll let you come with me."

"Really?" Wendy's eyes now widen in excitement and Irene tries so hard to not gush and say words she would soon regret at how the younger girl looks so adorable.

"I gotta warn you though, this music show is quite boring if you-"

"Don't worry. I've been to a couple of music shows that I already memorize every single thing about them." Wendy says with her brows wiggling.

\--

"Irene-ssi. Please take the stage on five."

The said idol climbs up the stage with her microphone on hand, walking towards a single chair in the middle of the stage provided for her performance. Her last stage of promoting a comeback would usually fill her heart with relief and happiness knowing that she successfully goes through it, but this time, it's different. Singing the song she holds dear in her heart for a last time - technically it would not be the last time but for promotion, it kind of is - feels a little sad. Out of all the stages she made, she enjoys singing this song the most, partly because she wrote the lyrics and another because a certain blonde woman specifically gave her this important and meaningful song, trusting her with it. And so for the last time, she wishes she can put a very great performance for this.

As soon as she sits on her chair just behind a provided counter for her prop, she quickly scans the studio for a certain pair of twinkling brown orbs probably looking her way. She unconsciously grips her hand microphone a little tighter, continually searching for the blonde woman who asked her to watch Irene perform. Soon, she sees Wendy on the far left side of the stage with her arms crossed, eyes already fixed on Irene's still figure on stage. The idol sees the producer flash an encouraging smile, with a quick thumbs up. Thankfully, Irene's nerves lessened a bit. She feels a little confidence oozing out of her body once she notices Wendy's eyes still on her.

After a minute, Irene hears the program director through the microphone, low voice booming through the busy studio as he tells Irene when to start. A couple of seconds later, Irene hears a countdown from her earpiece and closes her eyes for a moment, opening them after to quickly glance at the producer looking her way. With a rapid heart beat and slightly pink cheeks, she passionately starts to sing the song, owning it and singing it only for that one specific blonde producer gazing at her the whole time.

가끔씩 궁금해  
(Sometimes I wonder)

색이 변해가는 저 하늘을 볼 때  
(While I watch the shift of colouring in the sky)

세상의 모든 게  
(Can't anything in this world)

처음과 늘 같은 모습일 순 없을까  
(Stay just the way it was before)

푸른빛을 머금은 나뭇잎들은  
(Leaves rich in color follow the changing season)

어느 순간 계절을  
(In a way that)

따라 색을 점점 잃어가곤 해  
(They slowly lose their own color)

영원이란 약속도  
(Even a promise of a forever)

다른 누군가에겐  
(To someone else)

금세 의미를 잃는데  
(I'm losing meaning)

Take me back to when we first started

서로 마주 보고 서있던 우리  
(When we were face to face)

긴 시간들을 지나 여전히  
(Still, after all those moments)

처음처럼 내 곁에 You're the only  
(Like the first time you were by my side)

(The Only)

(You are the one for me)

Wanna be with you always

난 아직 신기해  
(This still surprises me)

너를 처음 만났던 그 온도처럼 (처럼)  
(Just like the heat I felt when we first met) (Like that)

언제나 내 맘은 (맘은)  
(My heart is always)

너와 있으면 살짝 들떠있는 걸  
(Beating faster when you're with me)

Take me back to when we first started

서로 마주 보고 서있던 우리  
(When we were face to face)

긴 시간들을 지나 여전히  
(Still, after those moments)

처음처럼 내 곁에 You're the only  
(Like the first time you were by my side)

(The Only)

(You are the one for me)

Wanna be with you always

Stay with me always

갑자기 불어오는 거친 바람 속에  
(Within this sudden gust of wind)

언제나처럼 우린 함께 걷고 있는 걸  
(Like always, we'll be walking side by side of one another)

이대로 자븐 손을 놓치지 않을래  
(Just like that, I won't let your hand go)

Cause you're the only

Yeah you're the only

누구보다 가까운 거리 (가까이)  
(Even closer than anyone else)

서로 이어져 있기를 난 바래 (늘 그랬듯이)  
(I wish we could stay connected)

이 하루 끝도 약속한 듯이 (또 둘이)  
(Like how we promised each other in the end of the day)

처음처럼 내 곁에 You're the only  
(Like the first time you were by my side)

The only

You are the one for me

Wanna be with you always

(You are the one for me)

Wanna be with you always

\--

After the music comes to a stop, Irene slowly opens her eyes and quickly darts to the producer's direction. Her brows immediately furrows when Wendy was nowhere to be found from her spot before Irene started her performance. Irene then feels the sudden urge of finding the blonde woman, an all too familiar feeling starting to bubble up in the pit of her stomach while her heart starts to clench. She almost rises (almost) from her seat when she hears the director's voice.

"Thank you for your hard-work, Irene-ssi."

"Yes, thank you." Irene quickly bows, fighting the urge to sprint towards the stairs and climb down the stairs, then find the blonde woman who's currently missing within her line of sight.

She slowly climbs down the stage and meets her manager at the bottom with a drink in hand, pushing it for Irene to take. She takes the drink and sips from it, eyes solely focused on scanning the studio one more time for Wendy's figure.

She then turns to her manager and asks, "Have you seen-"

"Wendy?" Her manager finishes, surprising Irene a little.

"Yeah."

"She's probably in your waiting room." The manager pauses a little, eyes squinting for a split second. "She looked somewhat. . bothered and worried though. I don't know why."

"Since when did she leave?"

"Just about when the second verse comes to an end."

"I'll find her."

\--

Irene sprints to her own waiting room, momentarily halts in front of the closed door and takes a deep breath. She shakily reaches for the knob and turns it successfully. Peaking inside, she sighs in relief once she sees the producer sitting on the couch with her attention fully on whatever it was in front of her.

"Wendy?" She enters the room fully, stopping to close the door and faces the producer who now has her eyes wide. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh. . unnie." Wendy immediately stands up, eyes anywhere but on Irene. "You're done?"

"Yeah, just a couple of minutes ago." Irene's eyes her suspiciously. "Why did you leave?"

"I - I. . something just came up. I received a call from -"

"Wendy," Irene speaks sternly, shaking the other girl with nervousness. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Wendy's tone reaches another octave, making Irene even more suspicious.

"You left in the middle of my performance. I was worried when I didn't see you there anymore." Irene's expressions turns softer, almost pleading. "What's wrong?"

Then Wendy lets out a low groan and slumps back on the leather couch while she runs her fingers thoroughly through her hair.

"I don't know." Wendy mumbles, head hung low as she feels the a beside her on the couch dip, then a hand on her terribly bouncing knees.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's. . I don't even know how." Wendy groans again in frustration.

By now, Irene throws everything out of the window as the only concern she has now is Wendy. She reaches for the producer's hand and interlocked their fingers, smoothly rubbing the pad of her thumb comfortably on the back of the other's hand.

"I felt something."

Three words and Irene is already left in a haywire of emotions. Could it be?

"I don't know. Hearing you sing the song I made eleven years ago for that one person I once called the love of my life made me feel a lot of things all at once. It - the emotions I felt suffocated me. . and I. . I just wanted to escape. Everything around me felt like it was moving and I hated it. My heart also - it thumped a lot faster, probably because of nervousness or worry - I don't even know now." Wendy releases a long sigh, and Irene sits there to hear more of what Wendy's worries are, hoping the touch she gives the producer would be enough reassurance that she was there with her. "Before giving you the song, I was so hesitant. It's the first song I wrote and it has a really deep meaning for me. I think I still am stuck in the past if I feel this way about a song I once wrote for someone so important to me."

"Don't worry about anything, Wendy. You're already so brave for bringing this part of your past into the world. Show this someone how great of a producer you are. Look at how the song is reaching the world and even breaking records, all thanks to this someone of yours. So cheer up." Irene says while she squeezes Wendy's hand lightly.

Irene sees Wendy hesitating about something. Her mouth opens a little, preparing to speak but the words just gets stuck in her tongue, as if they were not ready to come out of her mouth. Then she closes them with a shake of her head.

"Something's still bothering you. What is it?" Irene asks which surprises the other girl.

Wendy searches for something in Irene's eyes, their faces only a few inches apart as she continues to search for a clue, or something to keep her talking. One indication from Irene, anything.

"Wendy- "

"Don't you. . remember?" Wendy speaks, her voice laced with sorrow that Irene could not help but feel her own heart break at the sound.

"Remember?" Irene asks with brows furrowing in complete confusion.

"Ah. . forget it." Wendy retracts her hand from Irene's hold, the latter feeling a little cold and empty with the lack of warmth produced by the other woman. "I'm completely uttering nonsense now." Wendy stands up and finds herself pacing inside the room with short steps. "It's impossible." She whispers.

"Impossible?" Irene asks as her eyes follow the moving figure of Wendy in front of her.

"I just. . can I say something?" Wendy comes into a halt in front of Irene, towering above her. Hands shaking and eyes glinting with a little bit of hope.

Irene looks up at her with an encouraging smile as she utters, "Of course you can."

Wendy pauses for a moment, eyes on Irene and making sure she does not make a fool out of herself after this.

"Hyunnie unnie," Wendy mumbles, gaze still fixed on Irene while she waits for a reaction from the idol. Anything.

Irene, on the other hand, could not move in her seat, the nickname repeating in her mind with the softest voice she has ever heard. Then she felt a sudden wave of nostalgia as she remembers one person who used to call her that same nickname. Only one person back in high school.

"How did you-"

"Is it you?" Wendy interrupts, waiting for a confirmation from the other girl.

"Yes, but. ." Irene trails off with confusion. "Where did you hear that?"

"Don't you remember?"

The second time Irene was asked that question. Then for a moment, everything hits her like a truck. How she feels so comfortable with Wendy, how Irene finds herself missing the other girl every day, how she longs for the girl like they haven't seen each other for years, how Wendy suddenly comes into her life and immediately sweeps her off her feet, how her heart easily flutters and a blush forms on her cheeks as their eyes make contact, how she easily feels connected with the girl, how she easily enjoys herself and loses track of time whenever they're together. Everything made sense now. Years after years, the longing in Irene's heart is already non-existent because Wendy filled that spot.

"Wait - are you. ." she stops. Tears were starting to collect in the brim of her eyes as they threaten to fall. Then she sees Wendy's smile, feeling like the first time they met way back sixteen years ago. Irene sees the other girl take the spot beside her, holding both her hands.

"Say it." Wendy urges the older girl to continue.

"Son Seungwan." Irene lets the name roll off her tongue and into the air inside the waiting room, softly saying the name as if it has a very great meaning and purposefully uttering it only for the blonde woman to hear.

"It's me, Joohyun unnie," Wendy immediately pulls her into a hug, caressing the back of her head softly. Irene quietly sobs on Wendy's shoulder as soon as she hears her real name.

Irene pulls back from Wendy, a couple of questions waiting to be answered.

"How long have you known?" Is the first question to roll out of Irene's mouth. At the same time, she lifts her hand and wipes the tears on her cheeks and from the corners of her eyes.

"I was not quite sure actually, but I had the thought for the first time since the recording and then when you sang today, I felt it."

"Is it the reason why you left?"

Wendy nods. "I had my doubts. . that you were not Joohyun. But I pushed the thought at the back of my mind. I barely recognised you the first time we met inside the studio."

"The song. . why did you give me the song?"

"I wanted to. Although I wrote the song with you on mind-"

"You wrote the song thinking of me?" Irene asks, heart almost leaping out of her chest as she hears the confession from the producer.

"Ah, yeah." Wendy blushes, one hand scratching the non-existent itch on her nape. Irene smiles at the sight. "It was around the time when I told you I'd be going home to Canada, finish college and make music there."

"When we had that big fight days before your flight to Canada." Irene mumbles mostly to herself.

Wendy nods in response anyway. "The reason why I haven't written any lyrics for the song is because I did not know what I felt that time. I was sad but the song is rather upbeat and I still don't know how to write such contrasting concepts." Irene nods a little, indicating she was intently listening to Wendy. "Then I flew back to Canada. I haven't heard anything from you then, the song already discarded and hidden in my laptop. Flying back here after ten years, the first thing I thought is to give that song to the first artist I work with. But I don't think I was ready."

"You gave it to me."

"I wasn't planning to but then Yeri filled me up about you. Told me some informations about your career and so I dug up the song and gave it to you without hesitation."

"Don't you. . you know - regret it?"

"Regret?" Wendy narrows her eyes, one eyebrow raised as she thinks deeply. "No, I did not. With the outcome of the song, I feel nothing but pride towards it. And I was surprised how you managed to write the lyrics, unearth the words from my mind and just put it in paper and comfortably sing the song, as if you really owned it."

"Of course, the song's for me." Irene blurts out, eyes widening after.

"Yeah, you're right." Wendy giggles, agreeing with Irene's statement. "The song's intended only for you, and so I thought it's the main reason why you wrote such beautiful lyrics."

"I'm so proud of you, Wan." Irene voices out, slightly shaky hands reach for the other girl's as they interlock themselves. She glances at their hands perfectly fitting each other on her lap then turns her gaze to Wendy's warm orbs. "Everything you told me about what you wanted back in high school, you're fulfilling them. I always believed in you when you told me you wanted to make music. And I'm sorry if I was the reason for our fallout back in high school."

"No one's at fault, unnie. We needed to grow and the only way for it to be possible was if we were separate. We needed time away from each other. And look at where we are now. You as an idol and actress, like you always told me."

Wendy pulls her in again for another hug, quietly sighing in relief and happiness. Irene feels the other's rapid heartbeat, just like hers.

"Would it be the same if we did not have a fight back then?" Irene quietly asks.

"I don't think so. I still have to fly back to Canada and you. . I think you were busy with college and training, so I don't think there would be time for us to communicate that often most importantly with the time zones and stuff."

"You're right."

"Unnie," Wendy speaks out after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Hm?"

"If I did not accept my mom's offer of going back to Canada, do you think we could have. . you know. ." Wendy trails off. Irene pulls back from the embrace and looks at Wendy in the eyes, waiting for the rest of her question. "Make it work?"

Irene did somehow think of it a couple more times than necessary. She had a lot of what-ifs and questions left unanswered. She sometimes finds herself lying in bed or gazing at the skies thinking if everything would have been better - if Wendy would have been with her - if she did not leave? If she had stopped her?

"I ask myself the same thing."

"Would it be weird if I tell you right now that I still want to be with you even after all these years?"

Irene's eyes start to get wide, Wendy's words slowly sinking in her brain as she has a hard time processing the information.

"You - what?"

"Don't you?" Wendy starts to panic as a hint of worry is laced within the tone of her voice.

"I. . of course, I do. It's just that. . you've become straight-forward."

"Ah," Wendy shyly smiles. "Living in Canada made me gain a lot of confidence. But I still try hard to tone it down, though."

Irene elicits a giggle in response.

"So you do?" Wendy asks. Just making sure.

"I haven't stopped." Irene confesses, grinning after seeing the smile on Wendy's lips. "You know. . I still have to curse you internally for staying in my mind up until now."

"Oh, hush. You like it."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, you don't have to worry. I keep you in my heart anyways."

Irene groans but with a smile nonetheless. "Too greasy."

"It's a special skill I learned back in Canada. You know, when I -"

Irene does not know what came up to her, or how she gained the confidence. One thing she sees is Wendy's face too close with her own before everything turns black, the feeling of the producer's lips on her own makes her light-headed. She then feels Wendy respond into the kiss which she nearly faints. The only thing pulling her from becoming unconscious is the other's hand on her cheeks, caressing it softly.

The idol then pulls away, catching her own breath while their foreheads lean against each other, both with blown pupils and mouths slightly agape.

"I hope this makes you forget all those lips you've kissed back in Canada." Irene mumbles lowly, her heart still beating erratically inside her chest.

Wendy smiles which worries Irene slightly. She then puts her palm back on Irene's cheeks.

"Oh, Hyunnie unnie is jealous."

"I'm not." Irene rolls her eyes playfully.

"If it makes you better. ." the producer trails off, eyes locked with Irene's own in an intense gaze. "You're the only person I kissed my entire life. I may be a flirt but I don't just go kissing a stranger out of nowhere."

"So. . you didn't have any relationships back in Canada?"

"I waited for a certain someone." Wendy says. "That someone who stole my first kiss."

"That's not me." Irene pulls back and away from Wendy, a slight hurt visible in her eyes. "As far as I remember, your first kiss is Mark. That exchange student from LA."

"Mark? Man, it's been a long time since I saw him-"

"Not the point, Wendy." Irene glares at the younger girl.

"Sorry." Wendy apologetically smiles. "Where did you even hear that rumor?"

"I heard from one of our friends, the time when you were dating him back then."

"Eh? We dated?"

"You did not?"

"I mean. . we felt the connection. He's a nice guy, a gentleman. He also knows martial arts-"

"Wendy, you're getting off topic here."

"Right." Wendy laughs a little. "But as far as I remember, we had like, not more than five dates back in high school."

"Then?"

"I don't recall kissing him."

"Who's your first kiss then?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Wendy furrows her brows in amusement. "It's you, you idiot."

"Me?" Irene asks in bewilderment. She can not recall the time when Wendy and her kissed back in-

"Yeah, and I doubt you remember it though. It was when we went to this party by one of the seniors in school. You were flat out drunk when you approached me in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I didn't think it mattered back then."

"Well, it clearly did. After I confessed, why didn't you?"

"Are we really fighting over why I didn't tell you your drunken ass smoothly took my first kiss in the kitchen of our senior's house?"

Irene blushes at the thought. I stole her first kiss.

"I think not." Wendy chuckles.

"But you had the chance to tell me back then."

"I already told you just a couple of minutes ago." Wendy says matter-of-factly. "And if it makes you feel better," she pauses, smirking at Irene. For a moment, Irene is afraid of what Wendy is about to tell her again. Even though they are the only ones inside the waiting room, Irene could not help but feel embarrassed about what's to come rolling out of Wendy's mouth. "You're the only person I kissed, ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Then I forgive you."

"What? I didn't even apologise."

"Even if you didn't, I forgive you for keeping that first kiss thing from me." Irene crosses her arms with a glare. "It's obviously a big deal to me."

"Okay," Wendy scoots closer to the older girl and pulls her in again for a hug. "I missed you."

Irene once again blushes for the umpteenth time that night. "Suddenly?"

"I didn't get to say it before, but I missed you. Really."

"I missed you too, Wan."

After a few seconds, they both hear a knock from outside. Irene quickly pulls away from Wendy and creates an acceptable distance between them with flustered cheeks and her heart beating faster (it's not like it came back to normal anyway). She sees her manager peaking from outside the door with a small smile.

"Irene, we have to go. You still have the awarding ceremony after this." Her manager informs, eyes casting to the girl beside the idol. "Wendy-nim, there you are. Irene had been so worried about you."

"Ah, we already resolved some things." Wendy politely smiles.

"Well, Irene. I'll be waiting outside." She looks back at the said girl. "Five minutes."

"Okay." Irene replies before she sees the door close again.

"You should go." Wendy speaks out first, already on her feet and removing the invisible dust on her jeans.

"Do you have somewhere to be right now?"

"I received a call from Producer Im about this song he's currently working on. He needs some help, although Yeri's there. . he asked if I was available."

"So you weren't making up excuses?"

"Of course I wasn't." Wendy smiles before offering her outstretched hand to Irene. "Come on, we gotta go."

"I'll see you at the company today, right?" Irene asks with hesitation as she lets herself be pulled up by the producer.

"Of course." Wendy interlocks their fingers and tucks a strand of hair behind Irene's ear. "Win this one for us, okay?"

"I'll win this one for our song." Irene replies with a grin. Wendy then pecks the older's lips before sporting a smile Irene saw maybe a hundred times.

"Our song." Wendy tests the phrase on her tongue, repeating it a couple of times. "Sounds perfect."

"I'll see you later." Irene says, running her fingers through Wendy's soft blonde hair.

"And the upcoming days for the rest of your life." Wendy adds, eliciting a playful gag and a blush from the older girl.

"Are you implying something?"

"This is a conversation for another time."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Sorry for errors 'cause it's my first time writing this long for a one-shot and I just had to get this out from the couple of drafts I had. I hope it was good.


End file.
